4 element witches
by naleysocute23
Summary: This takes place after the Chase incident, things are getting to normal besides the fact that Caleb and Pogue are gloomier then ever over Sarah and Kate leaving them but 4 new girls are to enter the Ipswich Sons lives and rock their world...HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Okay guys this is my second attempt to 4 elements as my last one didn't go too well, umm well hope you enjoy this chapter and if you don't like the story don't read it (as this is my first Covenant story) _

**Chapter 1:**

"_More than over 300 years ago five witches of the Sons of Ipswich with unspeakable powers formed a Covenant of Silence. The 5th family named Pope was banished from the Covenant as they wanted more power; they were never to be seen again. Ascending occurs when the witch turns 18; here is where they will receive their full power; the powers the witches have can be very addictive everytime they use; it could also kill them as it wears away their body after every usage of their powers. Their source is The Book of Damnation and has not been seen for many generations" an old man finished reading from the Book of Elements and looked at the four girls in front of him_

"_So you are reading us about the Sons of Ipswich and why; Master?" the red- haired girl asked, the oldest girl of them all nudged her in the stomach "Oww!"_

"_Well Leah, I am sending you girls to Spencer Academy, this is where the Sons of Ipswich attend; the rest of the elders and I believe the Sons of Ipswich maybe in grave danger"_

"_Master did you foresee this?" Gabriella asked she was the oldest girl_

"_Yes Gabriella I did; you 4 girls may not be able to destroy this strong power source on your own even when you ascend 3 days from now, but you may be able to help the Sons of Ipswich as they can't do it on their own"_

"_Master what are their names?" Anna asked she was the youngest of them all_

"_The oldest boy's name is Caleb Danvers, next is Pogue Perry, then Reid Garwin and lastly Tyler Sims and the last 5th family child that was banished his name was Chase Pope also known as Chase Collins, 5 weeks ago Caleb had a battle with him and he was never to be seen again. My orders are for you to keep an eye out for these boys, gain their trust they are not to know about us, watch out for this powerful source and have each other's back when in trouble, and to have control over your powers when you ascend"_

"_What do you mean have control after we ascend" Leah asked_

"_You will know what I mean when the time comes"_

"_When do we leave?" Maria asked_

"_Right now, do you girls follow my order?"_

"_Yes Master" the 4 girls replied _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Caleb, Pogue that's it Tyler and I have had enough it we are going out to Nicky's tonight" Reid said as he joined his group at lunch

"Nah it is okay Reid I have some studying" Pogue said sadly

"You study that is all you've been doing actually what you've both been doing ever since Sarah and Kate found out about us; they couldn't handle truth so they took off so get over it. It has been 5 weeks since they left and you haven't dated another girl because you guys haven't got over it" Reid said

"Not like you ever know because you just hook-up with girls!" Caleb snapped at Reid

"You know what you're right I don't know what it is like to have a girlfriend but seriously you guys need to get over it because I am sure they have and you have a responsibility Caleb, especially you Pogue you are next to ascend remember" Reid looked at his 2 gloomy friends

Caleb looked at Reid and sighed "Fine we will come but we are only coming so we won't have to hear you're whining"

"Whatever as long as you guys are coming I could get some chicks for you, even you too Tyler"

Tyler laughed nervously while both Caleb and Pogue rolled their eyes and continued eating their lunch

At Nicky's (8pm):

Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler rocked up at Nicky's; they immediately went to the pools table where Reid and Tyler set up their game it was then Reid noticed a girl leaning on the counter of Nicky's bar with their back towards them; Reid smiled wickedly and looked towards Pogue

"Hey Pogue, black cotton lace" Reid nodded his head towards the girl and placed 20 bucks on the pool table

Tyler placed another 20 on the pool table and said "Purple cotton lace"

Pogue smiled and placed 20 on the table and said "She hasn't worn panties since she was aged twelve; are you in Caleb"

Caleb rolled his eyes and pulled out 20 bucks and placed it on the pool table "I am going have to go with Pogue on this one"

"Okay you ready boys" Reid smirked

They all nodded

Reid's iris turned black and with a gush of wind he created he caused the girl's skirt to flip revealing nothing

"Oooooo" they all replied as the girl looked around stupidly

"Ha-ha I win and Caleb too" Pogue laughed and gathered his winnings and gave half of it to Caleb

"Yeah and this bit of money is going to buy our food, you all want fries?" Caleb asked

They all nodded as Caleb made his way to Nicky as he told Nicky his order he had heard Reid whistled but a sort of whistle to a girl so Caleb turned his attention to Reid and followed his gaze to these 4 girls who just walked in; Caleb definitely knew they weren't from around here, one girl caught her attention she was the tallest from them all she had brown hair with blonde streaks and dark green eyes she was slim like Sarah; Caleb cursed himself when he thought of Sarah.

The girls made their way to a table and sat down until the same girl Caleb saw; stood up and walked to where Caleb was standing she smiled at him and then turned her attention to Nicky who was asking what she wanted to order

"What would you like?"

"Umm could I please get a plate of fries?"

"Yeah sure coming right up"

"Thanks" she then turned her attention to Caleb who trying not to stare at her; she smiled at him when he turned to look at her

"Hi I'm Gabriella Hudsen" she stuck out hand

Caleb accepted it and noticed a small tree tattooed on Gabriella's wrist "Caleb Danvers and you are new around here aren't you?"

"Yeah I'm new my friends and I just moved here this afternoon and thought we come by and see this Nicky everyone talks about"

"Yeah so you go to Spencer Academy?" Caleb asked

"Yeah you go there right?" Gabriella asked even though she already knew the answer then she noticed three other guys all looking at Caleb's direction curiously she laughed

"Yeah I do and what's funny?"

"Here you guys, your fries" Nicky said

"Your friend's curiosities; anyways I better go nice meeting you Caleb see around at school; thanks Nicky" Gabriella said and picked up the plate of fries and made her way back to her friends

"Yeah nice meeting you too Gabriella" Caleb said also picking up his plate of fries and walking back too his friends who all sitting at the table diagonal from Gabriella and her friends

"Dude who's the hot new chick you met?" Reid asked straight away as Caleb took his seat next to Pogue

"Gabriella Hudsen she and her friends just moved here" as Caleb dug into the fries

"Man, look at the red-hair chick she is fine" Reid said staring at her she had noticed Reid staring at her she smiled at him then went back to her conversation with her friends

"Okay we know Caleb is digging Gabriella, I'm digging the red-haired; Tyler you can have the girl with the light brown hair so that leaves the girl with black hair and red streaks for Pogue then; check her out Pogue"

Pogue rolled his eyes and turned to see what Reid was talking about and when he saw Maria he had to admit she was not bad looking wearing a black v-neck short top that exposed her stomach where she had her belly ring exposed and she was wearing nice long blue denim jeans; then his thoughts drifted back to Kate his ex-girlfriend

"See told you Pogue would go for her" Reid said following Pogue's gaze at Maria

"I did not go for her" Pogue snapped back at Reid

"Fine you were checking her out"

"I wasn't" Pogue looked to Caleb for some help

"Yeah he wasn't" Caleb said

"Oh yeah not like you were not checking out Gabriella as well Caleb" Reid looked to Caleb

"I was not, matter of fact I think it was a bad idea for Pogue and I too come out tonight because we are not over Sarah and Kate yet, so we are leaving here's the fries and see you tomorrow at school" Caleb said standing up and walked out of Nicky's with Pogue following behind

Tyler looked towards Reid "Well that went well"

"Shut up man"

"Well looks like they just had an argument" Leah said to Gabriella

"Well we will found out what it is about sooner or later" Gabriella said as she took a bite out of her fries

Leah sighed "Why didn't Master tell us that the Sons of Ipswich boys were hot"

"Well Leah; 1.) Master is a guy and 2.) He is old and is like a father to us so he doesn't go telling his daughters which guys are hot or not" Gabriella looked at Leah

"True, true, so you like Caleb huh?" Maria looked at her best friend, Gabriella

"I don't like Caleb I just introduced myself it was all part of the order you know gain their trust duh"

"But you think he is cute don't you" Leah added her suggestion

Gabriella put her head down and shrugged her shoulders "Umm yeah he is cute no he is hot"

The girls squealed when Leah said "You guys have so got to hook up"

"Okay, am I the only that knows why we are here in Spencer Academy, to gain the Sons of Ipswich's trust and help battle off whatever this powerful source while at the same time try and keep up with the schooling in Spencer Academy and worry about our ascension which is like in 3 days no wait 2 days; then when this powerful source is gone we can go back home" Gabriella looked at 3 excited girls

"Geez Gab; what a way to burst the bubble" Anna said for the first time

Gabriella rolled her eyes "Whatever we better finish the fries, have some fun then go back to our dorm room before curfew hours"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------AN: Okay please review if you liked it because I have many more chapters waiting to be put up

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next day:

"Maria, wake up!" Gabriella yelled and shook the sleeping body

Maria squirmed for a while in her bed and groaned "What time is it Gab?"

"8:40 and you missed breakfast because you wouldn't wake up" Gabriella said looking at her watch, Maria and her shared a room while Leah and Anna shared another room and they were just across the room from Gabriella and Maria.

20 minutes later:

Gabriella grabbed her bag as so did Maria as well

"Okay you got everything because now we are late"

"Oh yes mother" Maria said sarcastically

"Well someone has to be right" Gabriella laughed

Maria and Gabriella met Leah and Anna in their hallway all of them all in their new uniform and shoes

"Okay what do you guys have period 1 and 2?" Gabriella asked taking out her timetable

"Well we seem to be together for period 1 to 4 but 5 and 6 that is where we split" Leah pointed out

"Okay let's go to Double History" Anna said in enthusiasm

Leah cocked an eyebrow at her "You're excited?"

"Hey well I am the bookworm in here and history is my favourite subject everything else is not so duh" Anna said to Leah as if it was the obvious thing

"Oh yeah forgot how smart you were" Leah said then receiving a hit on her arm from Anna "Owww!" Leah said as the girls made their way to class

Gabriella and 3 girls found the classroom and noticed it was quiet and a teacher was talking it was then she realised they were late and mumbled under her breath "We are so late"

"Okay class let us resume our lesson to…" the teacher then turned around as the door opened and 4 girls came walking into class

"Sorry sir we kind of got lost" Gabriella said to the teacher as she could feel the classes gaze on the 4 girls

"Right very well you must be all new am I correct?"

"Yes; I am Gabriella Hudsen, this is Maria Garcia, over there is Leah Hudsen and lastly Anna Garcia" Gabriella pointed out who was who.

"Okay thank you for the introduction, you Miss Hudsen can sit next to Mr. Danvers, the other Miss. Hudsen can sit next to Mr. Garwin; and you Miss. Garcia can sit next to Mr. Perry and the last Miss Garcia you can sit next to Mr. Sims; and my name is Mr. Bishop" Mr. Bishop said as he pointed out the seating arrangement.

"Thank you Mr. Bishop you may resume your lesson" as Gabriella sat in her seat and then smiled at Caleb and mouthed a hello to him as he repeated the same gesture.

Reid and Leah:

"Hey my name is Reid Garwin" he stuck out his hands

Leah accepted it and Reid noticed a fire tattoo on her wrist "Well you know mine if you weren't paying attention then my name is Leah Hudsen" Leah then took her hand out of his and turned her attention to Mr. Bishop

Reid continued to stare at her and it annoyed Leah "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're cute" Reid smirked at Leah

Leah smiled then looked at him and said loud enough for him to hear "I bet you use that line to every girl and you don't look like a boyfriend type anyways so you are no interest to me" Leah then turned her attention to Mr. Bishop and smiled while Reid was just shocked that a girl would talk to him like that

Pogue and Maria:

Pogue who had heard saw the scene in front of them with Leah and Reid made him laugh that a girl had turned down Reid

"What's funny?" Pogue turned his attention to the girl next to him

"Oh your friend rejecting Reid"

"Yeah well he isn't the first guy she has rejected" Maria rolled her eyes she didn't know why but Pogue somehow annoyed her

"Anyways my name is Pogue Perry"

"Great you know mine Maria Garcia" Maria turned her attention to Mr. Bishop but she was not really listening as she was busy doodling on her piece of paper while Maria was drawing Pogue looked her way and noticed a cloud tattoo on her wrist

Double seemed to go on for a long time well according to Maria and Leah because they were so annoyed by Pogue and Reid but Gabriella seemed to be getting along with Caleb same goes to Tyler and Anna; before the girls knew it the day had come to an ending and they were back in their dorm room.

"Hey Maria, Caleb invited us to Nicky's tonight with the rest of the guys"

"Whatever, you can go and have fun" Maria said flipping through a magazine as she was lying on her bed

"You have to come, Pogue is going to be there" Gabriella said as she tied her hair into a ponytail

"So I don't care"

"I thought you liked him" Gabriella looked at Maria questionably

"We are on a mission and I can't get too attached to him and he is not my type anyway" Maria said and continued to flip through her magazine

"You know what screw the order how about we stay here in Spencer if all goes well, we finish school we still keep an eye out for the powerful source though and we become friends with the Ipswich Sons or even more; but we can't tell them about us just not yet and one last thing he isn't like Ryan" Gabriella looked at Maria

Maria's eyes widened "Did you just say screw the order wow never thought I see the day, fine I'm coming to Nicky's and I know he isn't like Ryan but it is going to be hard to trust someone again"

"Good we are leaving like in 5 hrs so we have all the time in the world and I said we will meet them over there"

"All right, you do know our birthdays are tomorrow meaning tonight midnight also meaning our ascension"

"Are you nervous Maria?"

"A little how about you, Gab?"

"I am first to ascend at 12:01 and I don't know what to expect from my powers being matured" Gabriella said nervously

"You do know we are all like 2 minutes after each other so we are all going to experience it together so we meet at the cliffs at 11:30"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey just wanted to thank those who reviewed thanks and sorry it took a while okay maybe forever but my bro's computer is like slow and it annoys me... R&R

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

At Nicky's: (8pm)

"So Caleb, what time are the girls coming?" Reid asked casually

"Why would you care, you better not be hooking up with any of the girls they are new?" Caleb looked at Reid sternly

Reid smiled as he saw Pogue staring out in his own world "Well there was just this one girl that caught my attention"

"Let me guess Leah" Pogue said snapping out of his daze

"Nope" Reid lied

"Then who is it?" Pogue looked at Reid curiously

"Maria, she is hot, I think I might want to hook-up with her; you have a problem with that Pogue" Reid said and smiled at Pogue

Pogue was angry for some reason as he looked at Reid he wanted to bash him right there and then but he controlled his anger and said "Whatever"

"Man I thought you like her and you do know that Reid was joking because he likes Leah" Tyler said shocked at Pogue's response

"Shut up Tyler we will see how he reacts when she is with other guys" Reid said just then the four girls they were talking about walked in

They walked up to the boys as Gabriella took a seat next to Caleb and Anna next to Tyler and within minutes they were in a deep conversation, Caleb was happy talking to Gabriella but he wasn't going to open his heart too much as he was afraid of getting hurt again or Gabriella finding out the truth about them. Meanwhile Leah and Maria decided to go and get their food as they didn't want to face Pogue and Reid especially Maria as she did have feelings for Pogue but wasn't ready and considering they were both hiding the secret that they were both witches.

Maria and Leah got the fries and drinks and placed it on the table; Reid and Pogue seemed to be in deep conversation or they were trying to ignore Maria and Leah; at the moment both Leah and Maria didn't care as they made their way to the pool table. Leah started to set it up while Maria went to go and get the cue sticks, when she felt someone slapped her ass she thought it might have been Reid so she screamed out his name

"REID! You are going to regret you did that" when Leah turned around she was facing a cocky jock who; had smirk on his face

Reid had heard is name looked up to see Leah facing Aaron she looked pissed as well so he decided to see what was going on

"I'll be back Pogue"

"Dude don't leave what am I going to do?"

"Go hit on Maria, oops too late" when saw Maria

"What do you mean too late?" Pogue cocked one eyebrow

Reid pointed his head in where Maria was; Pogue turned around to see her holding 2 cue sticks and talking to a guy definitely new person in town, Reid left Pogue who staring longingly at Maria who was laughing with this guy who was around his height, with short dirty blonde hair and spiked in the front; then she wrote on his hand Pogue's guess her mobile number

When Reid made his way towards Leah and Aaron the scene had changed she had Aaron's arm behind his back and yelling at him

"Don't you ever touch me again or even come near me you jerk!" and with that Leah let go of Aaron's arm letting him scramble back to his friends

Leah looked up to see Reid making his way towards her "Hey are you okay?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Heard you calling my name, no wait more like yelling my name, so here I am Reid Garwin at your service"

"Whatever, I can take care of myself" Leah rolled her eyes and went back to her pool table to be met with Maria and a tall guy that Pogue had seen Maria with before; Leah looked up and gazed into his blue eyes; Reid followed Leah's gaze to this guy and he was jealous.

Leah and smiled at the guy and introduced herself to him "Leah Hudsen and yours?"

Maria rolled her eyes at Leah while the guy introduced himself "James Scott"

"And I am Reid Garwin; boyfriend of Leah Hudsen" Reid introduced himself and slung his arm around Leah's shoulder she looked at Reid in annoyance

"James, I am single and Reid is not my boyfriend" Leah took Reid's arm off her shoulder

James smiled "Sorry Leah, I kind have my eyes set on Maria"

Maria smiled and blushed; Leah smiled happy (even though she got rejected) that Maria is smiling around a guy especially after Ryan "That's alright James; as long as you don't hurt then you have my permission to date her"

"I didn't think we would need permission" Maria said

"Whatever girl, anyways Reid weren't you going to show me something" Leah looked at Reid

"What?" Reid looked at Leah confused

Maria looked at Reid and said "In other words Leah wants you to go with her and leave me alone with James"

"Oh" Reid said and slung his arm around Leah shoulders again "I will only leave if we can walk back to the position we are in"

Leah looked at Reid and smiled "You are a sad boy, lets' go"

Leah and Reid made their way back to the table and sat down; Gabriella, Anna and Leah were all smiling as they saw Maria laughing the boys noticed their smile

Caleb spoke up "Why you all smiling?"

Gabriella looked at Caleb "Because Maria is smiling; before we moved she sort had boy trouble with her last boyfriend so it took her a while to trust another guy; and it looks like this guy has somehow done that and let her smile again"

Anna then saw Pogue not looking very happy so Anna started to interact with the girls in their mind

'_Gab, Pogue is jealous'_

'_I know, I just noticed that too'_

'_Well bad luck he didn't make his move on her' Leah interrupted there conversation_

'_He did but Maria just shut him out' Anna said_

'_Hey Gab does Maria like Pogue?' Leah asked_

'_Yeah she doesn't even have to tell me, but….'_

'_She is scared' a voice that they recognized interrupted their conversation_

'_Ryan, where the hell are you?' Leah angered_

'_Here'_

'_Yeah but where?' Gabriella looked around the bar_

'_Hmm just talking to Maria'_

All 3 girls eyes widened when they looked at James who was talking to Maria he smiled wickedly at the girls and then went back to his conversation with Maria

General POV:

"No freaking way!" Leah said out loud accidentally

"What?" Reid looked at her this caused Pogue to look up

"Ummm I just remembered something umm what time is it?" Leah asked

"Ummm it is around eleven thirty we should be getting back like now" Caleb said looking at his watch

"Good idea let me go get Maria" Gabriella scrambled from her chair towards Maria and James

"Hey Maria, Hi James I have to take Maria now bye" Gabriella grabbed Maria's arm

"Oh okay bye Maria" James said innocently

"Bye James call me"

"Oh I will" James smiled wickedly

Maria looked at Gabriella as they went out to the parking lot of Nicky's

"What is wrong with you Gab?" Maria shouted

"That was Ryan!"

"Ryan, you mean my ex yeah right" Maria laughed at Gabriella then stopped when she saw her serious expression

"You're not kidding are you?" Maria said

"No I am not"

"How can, YOU be sure that was Ryan, huh remember Ryan disappeared!" Maria screamed

"Ryan disappeared what?" Pogue asked as the rest of guys joined Gabriella and Maria

"Umm nothing" Gabriella said

"Is everything okay Gab" Caleb asked knowing something was up

"Yeah everything is fine umm, we have to go now so see you guys later no wait we will see you tomorrow at school" Gabriella said quickly as the 3 girls made their way into their car as Maria made her way to her motorcycle

Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler watched as the girls drive off in a hurry.

"So who is up to following the girls?" Reid exclaimed

"Reid they are going back to their dorm rooms" Tyler said looking at Reid uncertain himself

"Well Tyler, boy you can prove that to me by following them" Reid then looked at Caleb

"I know you like Gabriella but I know you sure they are hiding something"

Caleb just chuckled at Reid "Man this is what I would be telling you; so Reid the detective what do you want to do?"

"Follow them of course; let's go"

"Fine let's follow them" Pogue said as he made his way to his motorcycle

Tyler rolled his eyes as him, Caleb and Reid made their way to his cars; as they drove back to the Spencer Academy they spotted the girls just arriving at the school; Tyler looked from the driver's seat and looked to Reid at the back

"See they are going back to their dorm room"

"Or not" Caleb said as he saw the girls climbing out of the car and Maria getting off her motorcycle; the boys in their car and Pogue on his motorcycle watch the girls make their ways into the woods

Reid scrambled out of the car "Reid what the hell you doing?" Caleb said sternly

"Following them you idiot they are going towards the cliff" Reid turned around to face Caleb who was still in the car

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay the next chapter is about the girl's ascending, how will the boys of Ipswich react, and Gabriella's destiny has something to do with the girl's mission

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

AN: Thank you to ALL those who reviewed my story the reviews make me feel all fuzzy and warm inside (okay sounded wierd lol) but seriously I really do appreciate it

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Caleb sighed as Pogue parked his motorcycle and started following Reid into the woods; Caleb and Tyler got out of the car and did the same. As the boys walked into the dark woods they saw burning fire near the cliffs they guessed that was were the girls were then they heard yelling so they slowly crept towards the argument and hid behind the trees so they could not be seen but they can hear and see what was going on.

"How do know James was really Ryan, Gab?" Maria yelled in frustration

"Because he spoke with us at Nicky while Leah and Anna were interacting with our minds" Gabriella yelled back

"Oh what he told you, 'Hi it is Ryan'" Maria yelled putting up her air quotes

Leah started yelling which made it worse "Yes Maria he did tell us this well not in those kind of words, and remember he was also a witch and he has the powers to posses any body he wants now since we destroyed him"

Reid looked to Caleb and mouthed "What the fuck?" Caleb didn't know what to do but shrug his shoulders

"Oh yeah Leah I bet you can't wait for me to dump James; so you can have him!" Maria faced Leah in anger

"I don't care anyways it is not like you like him anyway!" Leah stared hard at Maria

"What the hell is that meant to mean?"

Leah smirked and calmly said "Well we all know you like Pogue" Pogue smiled as soon as he heard this is when he knew he liked her a lot

"Oh yeah! How come I am not with him?" Maria questioned Leah hiding her feelings

"Because you are scared of being hurt again and scared of putting yourself on the line again and placing your trust in him considering your last boyfriend and our mission"

The four boys looked at each other knowing now something was up and now they weren't sure whether to trust their new friends or not

"Well look who is talking now?" Maria yelled back at Leah

"What?"

"Don't play all innocent we all know you like Reid for some reason you aren't with him which is surprising; considering you are a slu..." Maria was cut shut when Leah pushed her to the ground

Maria got up now pissed off she was going to use her magic but before her iris turned white; Gabriella stood in front of her "Don't you dare Maria, go and sit down"

Maria stared hard at Leah "You are lucky Gabriella stopped me or you would have gotten your ass kicked" Maria and Gabriella then took a seat near the fire

"Oooo I am so scared" Leah said as she sat next to Anna around the fire

"Oh that is it" Maria said as she stood up and Leah repeated the same action

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Anna spoke more like yelled out for the first time

"Woah Anna chill" Leah said; as Maria and Leah sat back in their position

"No I will not chill, we are going to ascend in like 6 minutes; we don't even know what is going to happen with our powers" Anna said now concerned

Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler all looked to each and realised that they were witches now ready to ascend any minutes from now, the boys now interacted with their minds

'_What are we going to do now Caleb?_' Pogue said

'_I don't know man, we obviously can't trust them anymore we will just have to watch and wait to see what happens' Caleb said_

'_Oh man all night'_ Reid whined

'_Shut up Reid'_ Pogue said annoyed

'_Hey Pogue, Leah and Maria fighting remind me of us two, at least we don't kill each other'_

'_Well I am about to if you don't shut up' _

Gabriella smiled at Anna then it turned to a frown "Somebody is using?"

"Hey it wasn't me" Leah said straight away; just then Caleb and the boys stop their interaction in their mind so they wouldn't be caught

6 minutes later…..

The dark grey clouds started to cover the moon, and the rains started to fall and lightning and thunder occurred, the thunder quickly awoke the boys as they had fallen asleep and then a scream of pain left Gabriella's mouth; as the lightning hit her as the boys watched in amazement (well beside Caleb who already knew what it was like to ascend well not exactly the way the girls were ascending) as Gabriella ascended a little off the ground, tears fell from her eyes as she screamed, her tattoo of the earth glowed

"AHHHHHHHHH" Maria, Leah and Anna watched helplessly knowing they couldn't do anything to stop the pain knowing it was their turn soon

2 minutes later…..

Gabriella fell to the ground as Leah and Anna caught her; Maria looked up to the sky knowing it was her turn now, the lightning hit her back and she levitated off the ground, Pogue watched as Maria screamed in pain

"AHHHHHHHHH" Maria's cloud tattoo glowed as the new sensation enter within her body maturing her powers

6 minutes later…….

The boys watched as the 4 girls had ascended; Anna had just fallen to the ground after being ascended as Gabriella and Leah caught her. The rain stopped and thunder and lightning stopped the clouds revealed the moon. The girls had a glance at their glowing tattoo and the boys from behind the trees thought they should confront the girls now

Caleb stood up from his hiding spot as so did the rest of the boys they made their way towards the girls quietly as Caleb spoke up

"Hey"

Leah got a shock and at first instant she screamed and her iris turned orange as she shot a line of fireballs put together; her eyes widened at the amount of fire she created, the boys dodged it and before it touched the ground Anna used her water element except when she used her power ice came out instead of water and froze the fire as it broke when it hit the ground

"Woah" Anna said as she looked at the broken iced fire

Leah just looked at her hands where the fire left her and she smiled as she created another fireball and started throwing up in the air and was amazed at how much she had control over the fire now; Gabriella looked towards Anna and nodded her head, Anna again froze the fireball that made Leah scream

"Owe Anna that was cold" Leah said as she dropped her fireball

"What Gab told me to" Anna said quickly

Leah turned to Gabriella who didn't look to happy "What Gab, just trying out my powers"

"Yeah Leah but we have bigger problem" Gabriella said as she pointed to the 4 boys

"Oh yeah" Leah said as she looked to Reid and smiled yet he didn't return it so she stood there quietly

"Caleb, how long were you here" Gabriella asked

"Long enough to see you girls ascend" Caleb said as he couldn't believe Gabriella lied to him about herself

"Caleb I can explain…"

"No Gabriella don't, how do I know you going to lie to us or how can we even trust you now" Caleb yelled

"You can trust us Caleb" Gabriella said on the verge of tears

"Tyler?" Anna said quietly as she looked to Tyler he just shook his head at her, Anna held back her tears

"Gabriella did you know who we are?" Caleb calmed down and asked

Gabriella just shook her head up and down; Caleb laughed "Unbelievable"

"Wait just hear us out please" Leah said

"Why should we?" Reid said as he stared sternly at Leah

Maria who was quiet through the whole conversation just shook her head and laughed

"What's so funny Maria?" Pogue asked looking at the small figure in front of him

"This here right now" Maria turned to Gabriella "This is why I didn't want to get to close to Pogue even if it was our order to"

"What order?" Pogue asked

"None of your business order" Maria stared angrily at Pogue

"Well it is our business if has something to do with us!" Caleb yelled

Maria just rolled her eyes as she brushed past the boys, Gabriella, Leah and Anna brushed past the boys as Gabriella grabbed Maria's arm

"Gab I am just going back to my dorm room like a good girl"

"No Maria we never leave each other alone" Gabriella said

"Well this time let me go please" Maria said with her back still facing Gabriella

"No I won't" Gabriella said sternly

"Fine then I will make you let go" and with that instant Maria's iris turned white as she created a gust of a powerful wind that sent Gabriella, Leah and Anna flying back and by coincidence Gabriella went flying into Caleb who caught her by instinct as so did Reid catching Leah and Tyler catching Anna. The girls quickly got up forgetting their saviors; Gabriella's iris turned black, Leah and Anna stood in front of Gabriella

"Leah, Anna, get out of my way"

"No Gab calm down just let Maria go and calm down" Anna said

"Fine, she damn well better not let her emotions take control over her powers" Gabriella said in frustration as her iris turned back to her normal colour she yelled in frustration as threw her hands up; rocks went flying up in the air

Anna screamed as the rocks fell down to the ground and by a miracle the big rocks missed the girls and boys; Gabriella turned back to see Maria gone and the mess she had caused the trees were almost ripped from their roots

"Oh my gosh; that is what Master meant?" Gabriella said in frustration

"What Gab?" Leah asked as the boys looked on at the girls who seemed so amazed at their new powers

"Having control over our powers"

"I have control over my power see" Leah clicked her finger and a spark of fire appeared then she clicked her finger again and it disappeared

"No our powers are now attached to our emotions; so whatever we feel our powers somehow happen; like just then I was frustrated and rocks were levitating and trees were almost ripped from their roots; and when Caleb scared you by instant you got a shock and you shot fire at him before you use to just scream as you knew how to use power when now we have to learn how to use our emotions and powers together let them work together"

"Oh man why did we have to ascend I have ice now and I was just getting use to water, now I have to have control over my emotions that is just great" Anna said

Gabriella put her shoulders around Anna "Hey to my opinion you may be the baby of the group but you will be the powerful one and you are the responsible one so us ascending shouldn't be a problem because I know you can handle anything that comes your way"

Anna smiled "Thanks Gab but you are the powerful one here you know"

"Well I am only the powerful one within our group but Caleb here is the powerful one here I know it" Gabriella looked at Caleb and smiled

"If Caleb is the powerful one here, then what in the world are we doing here?" Leah asked forgetting the boys were just there behind her

"Yeah Gabriella, what are you girls doing here?" Caleb asked

"To make long story short, we were sent here to gain you boy's trust; then apparently there is a powerful source that is presence to attack you boys, so we were ordered to help you guys, then go back home when were done" Gabriella said as she stared hard into Caleb's eyes

"So you were using us?"

"No, at first but now I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Reid said

"Well I thought it was just an easy mission you know find and quick kill; I didn't think we would get close" Gabriella said

Leah thought aloud "And we didn't think you boys were going to be hot as well"

The 4 boys looked at Leah she laughed nervously "Did I just say that aloud"

Anna laughed and nodded and looked to Gabriella "Gab do you think Ryan is the powerful source"

Gabriella looked at Anna and shook her head "No we defeated him remember his body just disappeared so he would be weak"

"Yeah but it has been a year since we battled him how do we know he hasn't been watching Maria's every move or even ours" Leah said then she noticed the boys listening but having no clue what was going on

"Oh sorry guys I guess you are wondering who Ryan is; Pogue I don't think you should listen to this story you might want to kill him after I tell you guys" Gabriella said

"No I want to listen and why would I want to kill Ryan?" Pogue asked

"Well because that was Maria's ex" Leah said bluntly

"Oh" Pogue said calmly

"Okay where shall I start, how about I cut the story short because we don't have time for a long one; okay 2 years ago Ryan Cotts entered our school he was a normal average guy so we thought he was a cute guy had every girl at his feet but somehow had an eye for Maria, I never trusted him just something never sat right when I was around him. Anyways Maria and Ryan got together and went out for a year not until last year when we found out that he was a witch that was using Maria to get close too us so he could destroy us then he would gain more power and then move onto another witch group which were…..oh my gosh" Gabriella said

"What?" Caleb said concerned

"You guys" Gabriella pointed to the boys

Then Gabriella face turned to a frown

"What's wrong Gab?" Leah asked concerned

Gabriella quickly turned to Leah and Anna and said "My destiny it says

'_The earth element is too battle the powerful one to prove the toughest of them all; many powers will be used, many blood will be made but it will all end where the earth ends' _

"What does that have to do with Ryan?" Leah asked

"Nothing is just that Caleb is the powerful one here" Gabriella said pointing to him

"Oh no" Anna said in realization "but why would master send us here if he didn't want your destiny to come true"

"Or he did want it come true; so he sends us here hoping your destiny unfolds and I bet he hoped you will win that's why he wants you to have control over your power; he wants you to kill Caleb so than we will be labeled the most powerful witches ever and then we battle the powerful source or we kill the powerful source then you kill Caleb" Leah said in realization

"Gabriella has to kill me?" Caleb said in confusion

"Yes….. well I mean no I am not going to make some stupid destiny of mine come true" Gabriella said

"Though why do we have too gain their trust if Gabriella is 'planned' to kill Caleb" Anna asked

"And I thought you were smart so it would be easier for Gabriella to kill him duh" Leah said as if it was the obvious thing

"Okay you girls sound scary as you are talking about how you were meant to kill Caleb our leader" Reid said then he smirked "But in a hot way"

Leah rolled her eyes "Trust Reid to say that"

"So you think Ryan could be the next source coming after us?" Caleb asked trying to ignore the fact that Gabriella is destined to fight him

"Maybe"

"Hold on did you mention something about James?" Tyler asked

"Yeah Ryan has possessed that body and goes by the name James" Anna said and smiled at Tyler who smiled back

"Okay let me kill the love going on between you too; Gab what are we going to do?" Tyler and Anna blushed at Leah's comment

Gabriella shook her head "I don't know oh man Leah for the first time ever I don't know, I don't want my destiny to come true and I don't want to disobey masters order

Anna put her hand on Gabriella's shoulder "Gab you are our leader and whatever decision you make we will back you up because we trust your decisions, right Leah"

Leah posed a thinking pose and said sarcastically "I don't know"

Anna and Gabriella both looked at Leah shocked then Leah laughed "I am joking; and plus who's decision did I obey more Masters or Gab's"

Anna laughed at the number of time Leah had disobeyed their master "That would be Gabriella's decision, see Gab we both know you will make the right decision and Maria may be angry with you now but she trusts you as well"

Gabriella smiled weakly "Thanks guys ohh well I'll sleep on it and we better go back to the dorms it's almost 1o'clock"

Anna turned to the fire and used her 'new' ice power to put out the power, then the girls started to walk back to their school realising the boys were still standing there. Leah turned around "Hey you guys coming!"

"Yeah I'm coming for you babe" Reid yelled and slung his arm around Leah's shoulder and walked ahead of Gabriella followed by Tyler and Anna

Leah laughed and rolled her eyes as the guys made their way to the girls; Pogue walked ahead of all of them. Gabriella looked the person next to her which was Caleb and asked him

"Where is he going?" Gabriella pointed to Pogue as Caleb and Gabriella walked slowly at the back while Reid and Leah were annoying each other and Tyler and Anna were flirting away

"Check up on Maria" Caleb said

"I think I should be doing that"

"He just wants to talk to her"

"So that means I have to slowly and quietly make my way back to my dorm room" Gabriella sighed and then yawned

"No when you get there Pogue can leave"

"Yeah and I'm sorry"

"For lying to me" Caleb looked down at Gabriella

'Yeah I had to, it was part of the orders and that what I do I always follow orders, and I wasn't sure how you guys were going to react if you found out who we were"

"To tell you the truth I was a bit hurt that you lied to me, and I understand why you did it and trust me I am now relieved that you already knew what I was" Caleb said thinking to Sarah's reaction when he told her about him

"Who" Gabriella said

"Who what"

"No it's not what you are it is who you are, your powers are not a thing, they are your powers that make up you Caleb Danvers and if you didn't have these powers you wouldn't be a Caleb Danvers" Gabriella said "Did I just confuse you?"

"No I get you" Caleb smiled at the words Gabriella just spoke

"So who was the girl?" Gabriella looked up to Caleb

"What girl?"

"Don't play dumb with me Caleb you said you were relieved that I already knew about who you were; so I'm guessing you had a girlfriend who didn't take it too well that you were a witch"

Caleb looked down at Gabriella and saw seriousness mixed with concern in her eyes "Well it was about 5 weeks ago that I started dating this new girl named Sarah"

Gabriella thought for awhile knowing something happened "When Chase arrived here"

"Yeah, well Sarah's life and Kate's life were put in danger because of him" Caleb said remembering the accidents

"Kate?" Gabriella looked at Caleb confused

"Oh that was Pogue's ex" Caleb said to clear confusion

"Well your story explains why you both were brooding" Gabriella said

"Pogue and I were not brooding!" Caleb said in defense and stopped walking

"I'm sorry but you both still have feelings for your ex-girlfriends, I can see in both your eyes" Gabriella stopped and faced him

"I don't know about Pogue and his feelings, but I don't have feelings for Sarah" Caleb angered as he yelled at Gabriella as it was a personal subject to him

Gabriella chuckled "You are such a guy seriously, what another girl caught your attention and poof your feelings for Sarah disappeared"

"Why are you defending Sarah?" Caleb stepped closer to Gabriella

Gabriella gulped as she noticed how close Caleb was to her she looked up and stared at his lips then his brown eyes and whispered "Why are you lying about your feelings?"

"Why are you?" Caleb said as he looked into her green eyes and leaned into kiss her but Gabriella pushed away

"No I don't want to be your rebound girl, Caleb" Gabriella said looking into Caleb's eyes as if she was searching for an answer

"You're not, you're the girl that caught my attention, and I have never felt these strong feelings around any girl except you and that's the truth" Caleb said looking into her eyes and tried again to kiss her and this time Gabriella accepted it when his lips crashed into hers; both amazed at the feelings that were being expressed through the kiss, both tongue dancing in each other mouths. Then all of a sudden the earth slowly shook which both ignored then all of a sudden vines shot out of the ground as the earth shook harder which caused Caleb and Gabriella to break apart; and at an abrupt departure the vines slowly went back into the ground and the 'mini' earthquake stopped

Gabriella blushed "Sorry emotion attached to my powers now"

Caleb smirked "That's alright; at least I know how you feel"

Gabriella smiled even more and looked into Caleb's eyes and whispered "Yeah"

Caleb leaned down and briefly kissed her that made Gabriella smile even more as they both slowly made their way in comfortable silence back to Gabriella's dorm room at 1:30 in the morning

As Caleb and Gabriella made their way to Gabriella's dorm room in comfortable silence so they wouldn't wake up anyone else; they knew Leah and Anna had gone to bed as Tyler and Reid walked past Caleb and Gabriella both with goofy smiles on their faces. Caleb and Gabriella quietly chuckled as they knew that they got what they have been waiting for. Gabriella stopped at her door and turned to Caleb and smiled

"What a night, wouldn't you agree?"

"Eh I've had better" Caleb thought

Gabriella cocked one eyebrow up "Huh?"

"I'm kidding" Caleb chuckled

"You better be, goodnight" Gabriella said and tipped on her toe and kissed him on his lips that turned to a heated make out session; Gabriella leaned against her door for support; they were so into it that they didn't hear Gabriella's door open and before they could gain their balance, Gabriella held her shriek as she knew something might happen if she screamed as she had fallen back with Caleb following falling on top of her on her room's floor. They both looked up to find Pogue and Maria standing over them

"Hey Gab" Maria said folding her arms

Gabriella laughed weakly hiding her embarrassment "Hey Maria"

"Hey Caleb" Pogue said

"Hey Pogue ahh Gab and I were umm saying goodnight" Caleb jumped up and helped Gabriella up

"Yeah, night Caleb" Gabriella looked at Caleb

Caleb smiled and leaned in and kissed her quickly on her lips "Night Gab and you too Maria, come on Pogue let's go see you in 6hrs"

"Yeah, night Maria, Gab" Pogue said as he hugged Maria

"Night Pogue and thanks again" Maria hugged back

"No problems" Pogue walked out of Gabriella's and Maria's room

"Night Pogue" Gabriella said and closed the door

"So, I'm guessing from that hug you and Pogue have not kissed at all" Gabriella looked at Maria as she grabbed her pj's and went to their bathroom

"No, I'm not ready for a relationship and Pogue's girlfriend just dumped him when she found out he was a witch, which was 5 weeks ago and I know he is still trying to get over her as he dated her a lot longer than Caleb and Sarah"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gabriella asked as she walked out of the bathroom

"Nothing, just saying Pogue and I are taking it slow we will start off as friends and see where it takes us"

"Okay whatever works as long as you are happy, night" Gabriella said as she switched off the light and got into bed

In the darkness Maria spoke "Gab"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry about the whole James is Ryan thing"

"Don't worry"

"No I should trust you when you tell me these things, because my taste in guys haven't been looking too well"

"No your tastes in guys are looking good, look at Pogue"

"Hey you have Caleb too look at, I'm glad you and Caleb worked out"

"Thanks Maria that's means a lot"

"Because seriously girl you need a love life because yours were like buried under the earth literally"

"Okay smartass stop goodnight Maria" Gabriella laughed in the darkness

"Night Gab"

* * *

AN: Okay there you go another chapt done I have another chapter done already just thought I post this first anyways read and review let me know what you think and I am open to ideas.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

I know, I know where have I been sorry it has been delayed but I had to stop this story awhile as I had ran out of ideas and wanted to write a lot of chapters so I can just upload it to you guys anyways enough of my excuses I just want to say thank you all my reviewers! You guys are awesome! Oh yeah the writings in italics are when they are comunicating in their mind...

Disclaimer: Oh yeah I don't own anything of 'The Covenant' (I wish) except Gabriella, Maria, Leah and Anna oh yeah and James slash Ryan

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_The next morning:_

The 4 girls split up for their first 2 periods; as Maria made her way to art she couldn't but let her mind drift off to Pogue and how he helped her she was so dazed out that she bumped into a hard chest as her books and the person's book fell to the ground

"Oh I am so sorry" Maria bent down to pick up her stuff as so did the other person when they both stood up; Maria noticed who it was but the guy spoke before she could

"Well, well Maria we meet again" James smirked (AN: Remember he is Ryan; he has just possessed another body)

"Oh hey James" Maria said nervously when she was around him then she remembered that he was Ryan and her nervousness disappeared

"Or should I say hi Ryan" Maria said as she looked into his eyes

"Who?" James face turned into confusion

Maria chuckled knowing he would deny it of course he had to he was the bad guy undercover "Sorry I'm still in sleep mode"

"Oh okay no problems, well we both better be off to class, what do you have?" James asked innocently

"Oh ummm I have art what about you?" Maria devising a plan in her mind about how to defeat James/Ryan

"Really so do I, but I don't know where the classroom is" James said looking down at Maria

"Here let me see your timetable" James passed Maria his timetable

"Well looks like we are in the same class; we better go Ms. Song don't like students late"

* * *

_Lunch:_

Maria just had another same lesson with James she almost forgot that he was really Ryan; as they both made their way into the cafeteria both laughing, Maria calmed down and saw her friends and her new friends looking at her mostly all confused, but Pogue had jealousy and anger in his eyes. Maria sighed and waved goodbye to James

"Cya James"

"Bye Maria" he said and made his way to his table of friends

Maria took a deep breathe as she knew she was going to be bombarded with questions; she sat down next to Pogue with all eyes on her but silence

"Okay ask questions now don't talk in my mind girls" Maria said

"Fine, what the hell are you doing with James, may I remind you who is Ryan" Leah said looking at Maria

"I know its all part of the plan" Maria rolled her eyes

"What plan?" Anna cocked one eyebrow up

Maria took a deep breath "Well we all know James is Ryan, and we all know he isn't going to admit he really is Ryan, so if I get close to him; I'll be able to watch his every move he makes and yeah"

Pogue shook his head "No you are not to go near him not what he did to you, okay forget about your plan we will take him down another way"

Maria groaned in annoyance "Pogue thanks for your concern but does anyone else have a better plan" Maria stopped and looked at everyone else on her table

Gabriella sighed "Fine Maria he only has eyes on you and Leah tried to flirt with him and no guys reject her except him since said he had his 'eyes only on you'"

"What you are going ahead with this plan this it too dangerous" Pogue said now looking at Gabriella

"Pogue we have dealt with worse, and Maria has a closer connection to James"

"Ryan" Leah said

"Whatever, we will just call him James because that is who he is; and we will call him Ryan when he's identity is revealed okay" Gabriella said

They all nodded then Gabriella turned her attention to Maria and interacted in her mind

'_Maria, promise me something please?'_

'_Yeah sure anything'_

'_Take care in this plan and please don't fall for him'_

"I won't I promise" Maria said aloud and then whispered in Pogue's ear

"I'll be okay I promise you, trust me"

Pogue looked at Maria and whispered in her ears

"I trust you but it is him around you I worry about you"

Maria smiled weakly and hugged Pogue goodbye and got up to be met with James waiting outside the cafeteria.

Pogue watched Maria walk out of the cafeteria then angrily turned to Gabriella "What the hell are you thinking, Gab, you are the leader and this is the worst decision you have ever made!"

Gabriella turned angry on Pogue "Don't you dare talk to me about my decisions!" Gabriella stood up; Caleb unwrapped his arms around her shoulder and then the whole cafeteria shook; as the students all started to shriek, Caleb quickly pulled Gabriella down as she calmed down quickly and the cafeteria stopped shaking. As Gabriella calmed down she heard murmurs from students wondering what just happened.

"Gab calm down you have got to have control over your emotions" Caleb said looking at Gabriella

"I know, I'm trying; anyways back to you Pogue" Gabriella glared at Pogue as Leah, Anna, Reid, Tyler and Caleb watched on

"I'm best friends with Maria, she is like my sister so are the other girls I don't think I would be that stupid with agreeing with this plan if I had something up my sleeve"

Leah laughed "Of course the great Earthy Gab always have a plan let me guess, Maria doesn't know because it involves us 'stalking' her watch everywhere she goes with James; am I right or am I right" Leah said as she leaned more into Reid who just chuckled at her sarcasm

Gabriella rolled her eyes "Yes you are right we all here are going to watch her back everywhere she goes one of us is going to follow her without her knowing and be very careful when you follow because trust me she knows when someone is following her; that is why we are masters at following each other especially when following Maria without her knowing, so boys you going have to be as sly as a cat"

"Oh I can be as sly as a cat, especially in the bedroom" Reid smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows at Leah which made her giggle then she rolled her eyes

"OKAY please, Reid never talk like that when we around here" Anna said with disgust on her face

Tyler laughed "Sorry babe, that's just how Reid talks because that what makes Reid Garwin"

"Great so I get to hear him talk like that oh how my life gets better at least I have you to make life even better" Anna said smiling at Tyler

Tyler nervously chuckled and looked at his watch "Hey we all better get to class" Tyler stood up, Reid looked at his watch and said

"Dude we have like 2 minutes, till class"

"I know by the time we get to our locker the bell would have gone" Tyler said looking at Reid

"Yeah so"

Caleb just shook his head "Come on guys we better go" Caleb stood up and stuck out his hand towards Gabriella who accepted it; as the couples walked hand in hands; Pogue stayed behind and watched them feeling a bit of jealousy then all of a sudden he heard a familiar voice

Hey Pogue"

Pogue turned around to be facing a mocha-skinned girl that he could recognise anywhere

"Kate?" Pogue blinked his eyes a couple of times thinking this has all got to be a dream

"Yeah ummm how are you?" Kate smiled at Pogue

"I'm good okay no offence here but what are you doing here?" Pogue asked

"Well I just had to come back to finish off my year here at Spencer and…." Kate looked down

"And what, what is it Kate?" Pogue asked concerned

"I came back because I can't stop thinking about you Pogue, I don't care if you have powers well at first I thought I cared but I don't anymore know because you are still the same Pogue Perry that I fell in love with" Kate blurted out

"What?" Pogue said in disbelief and not sure whether he heard Kate right

"I love you Pogue" Kate whispered

Pogue smiled broadly and placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up and did what he had wanted to do for weeks; he kissed her passionately; Kate smiled and wrapped her arms around her arms around Pogue's neck as she deepened their kiss; they broke apart in need of air

"I love you too Kate" Pogue whispered as he placed his forehead on Kate's forehead

Kate smiled and linked her arm around Pogue's "Walk me to class?"

"Thought you never ask" Pogue smiled thinking

* * *

AN: Now it is up to you my awesome readers to me the honor of reviewing...or you can click next chapter to read more (Woo 2 chapters in one day I am so proud of myself)

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I could say what I own but you guys know by now pretty much it is none of the characters from 'The Covenant' movie

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Next day (3:50am):_

_Gabriella stood in the middle of the woods near the cliffs; as the thunder and lightning where heard the heavy rain poured down on the faces of Caleb and Gabriella. Gabriella turned her head to face Caleb and her iris are as black as night with red lining around the iris; she smiled wickedly at Caleb who was on the ground kneeling holding his arm in pain_

_Gabriella lifted up her hands creating a ball of energy source which was unusual for her power level and raised her arm as she was getting ready to hit Caleb but before she did he yelled_

"_Gabriella, do not do this!" Caleb clutching his arms as the cuts on his face started to bleed as he lifted his face to look into her eyes looking for the Gabriella the girl that he fell in love with but was afraid to say_

"_And why not? You hurt me enough anyways why don't I want to kill you right here right now" Gabriella said with so much anger in her voice as she lowered her arms and holding the sparkling energy ball in position_

"_Because I know this isn't you Gabriella; deep inside you are still fighting this evil inside of you and I know you didn't want your destiny to come true!" _

"_Well how do you know me Caleb huh?"_

_Then voice rang out in the woods "Kill him!"_

"_Wait he needs to answer this" Gabriella closed her hands into a fist causing the energy ball to evaporate and knelt down to be eye-leveled with Caleb_

"_Now Caleb how do you know this isn't me, how do you know that I have this urge to strangle you how do you know ever since I came to Ipswich was just to make sure my destiny to come true how would you know that I wasn't faking all this goody attitude just to get your trust huh?" Gabriella smirked and challenged Caleb and her smirk widened as she saw the hurt be written across his face but he smiled weakly at her which caught her by surprise_

"_I know this isn't you because…" Caleb said weakly_

"_Because why Caleb?" Gabriella said in frustration_

"_Because you love me!" Caleb blurted out which caused Gabriella to gulp in surprise_

"_Huh?" was all Gabriella could say to him and slowly her black iris was slowly fading away in colour and Caleb noticed this and decided to go on_

_Both Gabriella and Caleb stood up slowly as Caleb was gripping to his bleeding arm "You love me Gabriella" Caleb smiled sweetly then slowly placed his strong hand on Gabriella's cheek _

"_I know you love me because I love you" Caleb said and was about to kiss her why the voice yelled_

"_Gabriella, kill him now! He doesn't love you he will never love you he wants to kill you first and look at all the pain he has caused you"_

_Immediately Gabriella back away from Caleb and her iris immediately went back to black and she created the energy ball and said "He is right" and before Caleb could yell she threw the energy ball at Caleb…._

"Ahhhh!" Gabriella shot up in her bed sweat dripping from her face after feeling Caleb's pain; Maria immediately woke up in fright and turned to her best friend

"Gab, Come on Gab breath deep breath it was just a bad dream sweetie calm down" Maria said trying to stay calm

Gabriella looked at Maria with tears in her eyes and shook her head "This wasn't a bad dream"

Maria looked at her worried "A premonition?"

Gabriella just nodded and collapsed her head into Maria's shoulders as she cried; Maria sighed and brushed her friend's hair to calm her and asked her calmly "What did you see?"

Gabriella lifted her head and said in between her sobs "The destiny…it came true"

"What? Are you sure?"

Gabriella just nodded her head quickly "Yeah…I felt Caleb's pain"

"Oh Gab…What are you going to do?"

"I have to break up with him…and stay far away from him" Gabriella said making up her mind

"What? You know not all of your premonitions come true you can change it"

"Yeah and what if I can't if anything happens to Caleb because of me I will never forgive myself"

Maria sighed loudly as she knew Gabriella had made up her mind "Okay you do what you got to do I'll be there for you"

"Thanks Maria" Gabriella smiled weakly

"What time is it?"

"Umm around 4am"

"Okay go back to sleep Maria and I'm okay"

"You sure"

"Yeah" Gabriella sighed and lay back down in her bed and stared at the ceiling scared now for what today would bring

* * *

Gabriella sighed as she slung her bag over her shoulders and made her way out of the classroom for lunch the premonition still played in her mind vividly she had met Caleb earlier but didn't have the heart to break up with him it was too hard for her but she knew she had to 

Maria, Leah and Anna caught up with Gabriella as she walked out of the classroom

"Hey Gabriella, heard about the premonition are you okay?" Leah asked, Gabriella smiled as Leah only said her name when she was concerned

"I'm fine"

"You already broke up with Caleb?" Anna said

"Umm no not yet"

"Oh then who is that girl he is kissing?" Anna pointed out as the girls looked at where Anna pointed out they saw the back of Caleb's head kissing a blonde slim girl

"No, that's not Caleb!" Gabriella said a bit loud but as they broke apart the boy turned his head revealing Caleb

Gabriella gasped in shock as Caleb's eyes widened when he saw Gabriella and her group he ran towards Gabriella but Gabriella just shook her head and turned back and ran to her dorm

"Gab wait!" Caleb yelled but Maria grabbed him by the arm and said

"Just let her go"

"No she needs to hear me out she doesn't know the whole story"

"Yeah that is what they all say" Leah said sarcastically

"I mean it!" Caleb snapped

"Calm down Caleb, just go now and check on her while we are at lunch now" Maria said as Caleb nodded and ran towards Gabriella's room

* * *

Meanwhile in Gabriella's room: 

'_Okay Caleb kissing a random girl right that's not right you know maybe he knows her or maybe I just caught them bad timing'_ Gabriella thought

'_No wait why am I defending him he freaking cheated on me with that that oh screw it she's a slut' _

'_Wait this is good you know I have an excuse to break up with him so meaning my premonition won't come true and I won't have to explain why I really wanted to break up with him'_ Gabriella smiled weakly then saddened

'_Yeah right this is an excuse this a horrible excuse how can Caleb do that to me we haven't been together for at least 3 weeks seriously'_ Gabriella sat on the bed then images of Caleb kissing that girl and then him dying in her premonition caused the tears to flow down her face as she sat on the edge of her bed

Knock Knock

"Maria, I am okay don't worry about me" Gabriella said trying to make it sound as if she wasn't crying

"It's Caleb" the voice on the other side of the door said

Gabriella took a deep breath in and wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up and made her way to the door and opened to find an out of breath Caleb

"Gab it wasn't what it looked like?"

"Really, so it didn't look like you had your tongue shoved down that girl's throat hmmm Caleb?" Gabriella said trying to be calm, she knew she had to break up with Caleb but she felt so much anger in herself that Caleb would betray her

"No, I didn't Sarah just surprised me I told her about you and before I knew it she kissed me and you saw it so pretty much bad timing" Caleb said truthfully and hoping Gabriella believed him

"Wait did you say Sarah as in your ex!" Gabriella's eyes widened in realization

"Oh my gosh you must so glad she is back and now you can go back swapping saliva with her because we are so through" Gabriella said then slammed the door in front of Caleb's face

Caleb blinked a couple of times thinking it wasn't true so he knocked again and he heard Gabriella cried out "Go away Caleb!"

"Fine!" Caleb said angrily and upset that she wouldn't believe him but little did he know that she knew he was telling the truth

As Gabriella heard Caleb's footstep leave her door; she just slid down the door and broke into tears and said quietly "The mission wasn't meant to be this hard" as she cried so more the plants near her died out as well and the clouds gathered together for heavy rain tonight

* * *

Okay readers that is all for now...so now all you have to do is review and hopefully I will have the next chapter as soon as I can; I have almost finished it just putting finishing touches to it

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer: I owe nothing I wish I did like Steven Strait but only in my dreams lol anyways thankyou to all those who reviewed: _**Scouter, byteme27886, ProcrastinatingPyro09, DilbertWeed, emma134, CarlyJo **_and_** MagykGurl **_

I going to start writing the reviewers to show my thanks I think I should so yeah thank you to you guys who reviewed and also everyone else who reviewed the other chapters of this story

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Gabriella sighed as she got out of her bed she saw Maria's bed unoccupied her face turned to confusion but then the door swung open with Maria holding soup and medicine then a bigger bag that Gabriella couldn't see what was in it.

Maria struggled with the things in her hands and then shut the door and turned her head to see Gabriella sitting on the edge of her bed

"Well good morning to you Sleeping Beauty or should I say good afternoon"

"Huh what time is it?"

"After 12"

"What! I slept in!" Gabriella stood up abruptly in panic mood which made Maria quickly and carefully put the stuff down and hold Gabriella by the shoulders

"Don't worry I told the principal that it was your parents death anniversary and you were sick and I am staying back to look after you that is why I had to buy the soup and medicine to cover up the real treat because today it is all about you getting over Caleb" Maria said proudly and went to pick up the big bag and took out packet of chips and 1 litre of Neapolitan ice-cream but it was kind of warm

"Eww! How about I put this in the freezer" Maria said and quickly put the ice-cream in the freezer

"In the meantime let's make the use of these" Maria smiled wickedly

"Use of what?" Gabriella squinted her eyes in curiosity

"This!" Maria pulled out a 6 pack of raspberry vodka

"What! How did you get that into the school" Gabriella pointed to the alcohol

"Well that is where the ice-cream and the 2 big packet of the chips helped protect our Mr. Alcohol" Maria said in a baby voice

Gabriella laughed and smiled "Thank you so much Maria"

"Hey you did this for me to help get over Ryan though you may not be completely over Caleb in one day but it is a start right, right?"

Gabriella nodded "Yeah but I don't feel like drinking, sorry"

"Well trust me when I tell you what I found out from Leah and Anna; you would want to drink this; because I need a drink as well"

"What?"

"Sarah and stupid Kate is sitting with the group now and they all think well mainly the boys think it is alright because they know about them and now us" Maria said and shook her head in disbelief

"What! You know what give me the drink" Gabriella said angrily as Maria pulled 2 bottles and sat in the edge of her bed and handed Gabriella her bottle

"That's my girl so what shall we toast too?" Maria asked as she and Gabriella both took the lid off the bottle

"Hmmm to us Maria and Gabriella to get over the boys and quickly finish this mission so we can get out of here" Gabriella said

"Hell yeah" Maria said as they clinked their bottle together and took a big gulp

"We need some space" Gabriella said

1 hour later:

Gabriella and Maria were sitting on the big blanket that was spread across the floor; chips opened and music blaring loud in the room not loud enough for the teachers to hear as they laughed hard over the memories when they were children and how much simple life was then not worrying about all these responsibility

Knock Knock

"Who's that?" Gabriella asked

"It's lunch so it must be Leah and Anna they said they were coming over"

"Leah! Anna! If it is you come on in"

The door swung open revealing the two girls "Hey you started the getting-over-Caleb party without us" Leah pouted

Gabriella and Maria laughed "Yeah come on in close the door" Maria now having control over her power; her iris turned white as she turned the volume down on stereo Gabriella noticed this

"Hmmm impressive watch" Gabriella turned her head as her iris turned black and the dead flower on her bedside table it suddenly rose and flourished like a new flower

"Cool!" Anna said as she sat down next to Gabriella and then grabbed Gabriella's drink

"Hey! You have school"

"Wait" Anna said held the bottle of vodka as her iris turned to an icy blue colour and then a thin layer of ice wrapped around the bottle then her iris went back to her light blue colour as she handed the now cold bottle to Gabriella

Gabriella smiled proudly at Anna "See I told you will have control over your power"

"Yeah still getting there"

"Can I show you guys my power now?" Leah asked as sat down next to Maria

"NO!" the three girls said

"Aww man why?"

"Fire and a room that is full of flammable things not a good thing" Maria pointed out

"Anyways I know you have control of your power" Gabriella said

"Aww thanks Gab you should break up with Caleb more often then you be nicer to me"

Gabriella glared at Leah "Sorry, I need a drink"

"Nope you guys are in class" Maria said

"But please I can't stand Kate and Sarah ugh, Kate is like won't stop kissing Pogue and Sarah won't stop flirting with Caleb it is annoying!" Leah said in frustration

"Yeah girls I know I am the baby of the group but I need alcohol in my system so I won't have to be vomiting every time I hear them instead I be vomiting because of the alcohol" Anna said and flashed her puppy eyes knowing that Maria and Gabriella would cave in

"Okay fine; but only a glass"

"Yep that's fine with me good on you Anna bringing out the puppy eyes" Leah said and bumped fist with Anna

After 5th period:

Gabriella, Maria, Leah and Anna were laughing and crying to everything they talked about that they didn't realize the time and that Leah and Anna had missed a subject and they were still on their first drink as they didn't want to finish it in one gulp

Knock Knock

"Now who could that be?" Gabriella said drunkenly

Leah and Anna laughed even harder as they never had seen Gabriella so drunk, as she was the responsible one they laughed so hard that their drink spilled on themselves which caused all 4 of the girls to laugh even harder

Knock Knock- even louder

"Ugh coming" Leah said still laughing as she opened the door it reveal Reid and Tyler smirking

"What are you guys doing here?" Anna asked as she stood up and went next to Leah and

"Well you two seem to forget that you are meant to be in class and not spilling drinks on each other" Reid said chuckling then noticed the red vodka stain on her white shirt and Anna's shirt

"What!" Leah and Anna both said as their eyes widened then noticed a huge stain on their white shirt and it caused it to be see through so Reid had a clear view of Leah's black bra and Anna's red bra

"Nice bras" Reid smirked

Leah and Anna glared at Reid as Tyler smirked which made Anna mouth widen

"Gabriella, Maria we better go and these boys are so not getting their kisses from us now they have dirty mind" Anna said and Leah agreed; both Reid and Tyler frowned when they heard this

"Bye Gab and Maria" Leah said as she picked up her school bag and pulled her blazer closer together as so did Anna too as they left the room Gabriella and Maria saw Reid and Tyler smile suspiciously as they said their goodbyes and closed the door

"So how do think Leah and Anna can contain themselves?" Gabriella asked

"Hmm I give an hour" Maria said

"Hey Maria I know the answer to this but I just want to ask"

"Okay"

"Did you ever like Pogue like I mean like, like?" Gabriella asked as by now they were on the stage of eating ice cream

Maria ate a spoon of ice cream and sighed "Yeah but I guess I had the same thinking I didn't want to hurt him in the end you know he already got hurt by Kate I didn't want to be the want to hurt him again"

"But you aren't going to hurt him" Gabriella said with concern

"How do you know that huh at least you were able to prevent from killing Caleb me I don't know if I ever would but deep inside me I have a feeling this powerful source just may get to us real easy and he may just win"

"No we are not going to let James win we are the 4 elements and we have the Sons of Ipswich"

"Well just what if it is not enough!" Maria yelled

"How do you know this feeling is true?"

"Because I had that same feeling when I first met Ryan…but I ignored it and I guess I blame my self and I guess I have that feeling again and if I am with Pogue and something happens to him I would never forgive myself or if something happens to me I will cause pain for Pogue" Maria confessed and wiped the tears that was filling her eyes as Gabriella pulled her into a hug

"Awww you must really hate Kate" Gabriella said

Maria laughed "Yep I just wish I was in her spot you know no drama and worrying about hurting the boy you love"

Gabriella's eyes widened as she looked Maria in the eyes "Did you say love?"

"Huh? No I didn't the boy you like" Maria covering up what she said

"No you said love"

"You're drunk" Maria said

"Yes but not drunk to miss words like love, Maria talk to me" Gabriella smiled

Maria rolled her eyes "Fine I love him but he loves Kate"

"How do you know?"

"Because I heard them yesterday during class as I sat behind them and yeah that was why I was gloomy in yesterday afternoon"

"Awww I'm sorry"

"That's fine at least we will get out of here once we kill the powerful source" Maria said

"Yeah"

"What about Leah and Anna? I'm sure they don't want to leave Spenser Academy"

"Well I guess it is time for the 4 elements to split" Gabriella sighed and took a gulp out of her vodka

"No! We swore we stick together" Maria exclaimed

"Well then we will stay here and watch as Pogue and Caleb kiss their exes" Gabriella said

"Fine"

"Really?" Gabriella said surprised

"If it means that 4 elements stay then why not"

"Wow you are a lot stronger than I am" Gabriella said

"And you are too Gab; together we will get over them even though it would be hard" Maria placed her hands on Gabriella's shoulders in reassurance.

* * *

AN: There is another 2 more chapters that I just had to add I couldn't resist so enjoy my readers :) 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Leah and Anna walked into History as the class started to fill up they ran up to where Gabriella and Maria where sitting

"Hello Gab!" Leah yelled in the classroom as she sat next to Gabriella then Anna sat next to Maria and was about to yell but Maria pointed her finger threatening Anna not to yell

"Ahh I hate hangovers" Gabriella complained

"Yeah but it is worth it" Maria said

"What mope and drink and karma come and bit us in ass with hangover" Gabriella placed her head down

Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, Kate, Reid and Tyler walked in and noticed Leah and Anna annoying Gabriella and Maria. Reid and Tyler both started to laugh as they walked ahead of Caleb and Pogue who were concerned

Reid walked up to Gabriella as he kissed Leah and then yelled into Gabriella's ear

"Hi Gab!"

Gabriella quickly shot her head and groaned in annoyance "Reid stop yelling, man you are just like your girlfriend"

Gabriella quickly placed her head down as she could sense Caleb approaching she didn't have to look his way

As the bell rang for the lesson started Gabriella and Maria quickly placed their hands over their heads as they heard Leah, Reid, Anna and Tyler chuckling behind them and to make it worst Sarah had to sit next to Gabriella with Caleb on Sarah's right while Kate sat next to Maria with Pogue on Kate's left so it was situated like this: Pogue, Kate, Maria, Gabriella, Sarah and Caleb

_At the end of history:_

Gabriella and Maria slowly packed away their stuff slowly as they had to wait for Sarah and Kate to leave with Caleb and Pogue. Gabriella and Maria noticed Sarah and Kate leave but without Caleb and Pogue as Gabriella packed her stuff she spoke to Maria in her mind

'_Why can't they just leave us?'_

'_You think I know'_

'_Ugh great let's face our fears'_

'_In our case the hangover'_

'_Shut up let's go you can go towards Pogue I'll follow you'_

'_No Gab you are going Caleb's side and I'll go towards Pogue'_

'_Fine'_

Gabriella picked up her bag and stood up and walked towards Caleb who stood in Gabriella's way "Caleb, can you please move so I can go to my next class"

"No not until we have sorted this out" Caleb said

"It is sorted out Caleb, you are happy you are back with Sarah and I am happy for you really"

"Are you really?" Caleb said not convinced

"Yes…no…I don't know don't ask me questions like that I am in hangover mode" Gabriella said annoyed

"You know I am not with Sarah"

"Whatever I don't care because we are still through" Gabriella said as she brushed past Caleb out of the classroom

"Gab!" Caleb yelled quickly picking up his bag and catching up to Gabriella in the crowded hall

"What!" Gabriella trying not to break apart in front of Caleb but Caleb saw the sad figure and pulled her into a hug she tried to break apart but couldn't from Caleb's strong grip after a few seconds of fighting it off she broke down in front of Caleb all of a sudden Caleb saw it was raining heavy and knew it was Gabriella's doing

He lifted her chin and kissed her on her lips; Gabriella relaxed into Caleb's arms as she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck then the images of Caleb dead came to her mind she slightly pushed Caleb back and then her fingers traced her lips that Caleb kissed

"See I told you it was still there" Caleb said

"No Caleb ugh you don't understand it is over please just stay away from me is that too much for you understand do you want to be killed" Gabriella said with tears pouring down from her face

"What? Killed?" Caleb said with confusion

"Caleb we will never work okay; just stay with Sarah go out with her she loves you" Gabriella said even though it hurt her so much to say it

"Do you love me Gabriella?" Caleb asked staring into Gabriella's dark green eyes

With all the courage inside of her she said "No Caleb I don't love you"

Caleb looked at Gabriella for awhile "I don't believe you"

"Believe whatever Caleb"

_Bell rings_

"See Caleb Danvers you have made me late see you at recess" Gabriella said turning away from Caleb and going with the flow of the crowd of students into her class

As Gabriella took her seat she closed her eyes and thought _'I will always love you Caleb Danvers'_


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

This start off when Maria spoke to Pogue

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

'_Shut up let's go you can go towards Pogue I'll follow you'_

'_No Gab you are going Caleb's side and I'll go towards Pogue'_

'_Fine'_

As Gabriella turned away from Maria; Maria picked up her bag and walked towards Pogue she smiled weakly at him

"Hey, I see you are a bit hangover" Pogue said

Maria chuckled "Hey yeah I am"

"So how are you?" Pogue asked

"Besides having this major hangover yeah pretty good" Maria lied

"Okay good"

"Gab!" Maria heard Caleb yell and turned her head as he quickly picked up his bag to catch up to Gabriella in the crowded hall

"Oh umm I really should get going to class Pogue" Maria sighed as she turned her heard to Pogue

"Unless you wanted to say something?" Maria asked this caused Pogue to go nervous

"Are you okay with me getting back with Kate" Pogue asked as he looked at Maria in her eyes

"Are you happy Pogue?"

"Yeah" Pogue answer unsure of himself

"Then I am okay with you and Kate"

"But that time in the woods…" Pogue said but got cut off by Maria

"Pogue that was the past okay let's leave it at that okay?"

"Okay" Pogue said

"Alright well I have to go" Maria said and tip toed to give Pogue a kiss on the cheek but he turned his head making Maria land her lips on his lips briefly

Maria backed her head slightly away and looked into Pogue's eyes who was also staring down into Maria's blue eyes he slowly leaned his head towards Maria as he kissed her on the lips; at that moment Maria reason's of not being with Pogue disappeared. As their kissing got heated Maria dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around Pogue's neck as she ran her hands through his long hair she felt Pogue stiffen at her touch as he placed his arms on her waist as he brought her closer to him, Maria moaned as he brought his lips to her neck as he found her weak spot and then back to her lips as they ran out of breath they broke apart as Pogue placed his forehead on Maria's forehead as they took deep breath in Maria lifted her eyes to look at Pogue and said

"You know our friendship has been officially ruined"

"I know" Pogue said with a dazed voice as he wanted to kiss Maria again as he leaned in she'd pulled back

"Pogue! Don't you're with Kate you love her remember" Maria said

"I thought I loved Kate" Pogue said

"How can you say that you thought you loved Kate you don't say 'I love you' to someone that you don't know if you love or not"

"But I know now I don't love Kate" Pogue said reaching out to Maria and wrapped his arms around her waist pulled her towards him

"Pogue we can't be together" Maria said

"Why not?" Pogue asked calmly as he looked in her eyes

"We can't I'm sorry" Maria quickly said and picked up her bag and was about to get out of Pogue's grip but he pulled her into a kiss and again Maria closed her eyes and got lost into the kiss as Pogue broke away leaving a very swollen lips of Maria

Maria's eyes fluttered open to see a smirking Pogue "It meant something didn't it"

"It can't, Pogue it can't mean anything"

"But it does"

_Bell rings_

Maria happily thought 'Saved by the bell'

"I have to go Pogue" Maria quickly picked her bag and quickly ran out of the classroom before Pogue could say something. Pogue groaned in frustration and ran his hand through his hair and said "When did life get so complicated"

* * *

_Lunch:_

"You ready to face them again?" Maria asked as they walked down the empty corridor towards the cafeteria

"No" Gabriella answered straight away

"Me neither"

"Yeah considering you kissed Pogue" Gabriella said

"Oh don't remind me" Maria said as they turned around the corridor they knew they were heading closer towards the cafeteria.

"Hello girls" a voice rang in the corridor

Maria and Gabriella immediately knew that voice and looked around them but no one was there

"What's the matter can't you see me; how about now?" Gabriella and Maria turned behind them and found James behind them he smiled wickedly and with so much power he blew Maria and Gabriella flying into the wall

"Ugh Ryan what the hell?" Maria said

"Ryan?" James said then laughed

"Oh you mean this guy" James said and as he walked in front of Maria he changed into the boy that the girls had fought a hard battle last year

"Sorry Maria, Ryan was just a cover up to who I really was though this body had very interesting use of it" Ryan laughed which caused Maria to be confused

"Who are you if you are not really Ryan?" Gabriella asked impatiently

"Oh Gabriella gorgeous girl you are I can see what Caleb see in you" Ryan said

"Who the hell are you? I want to see the face that I killed" Maria said angrily

"Impatient one aren't you, fine then" Ryan said and immediately changed into the face they have never seen

"Oh that's right you don't know me but you know of me" the new face said as he stuck his hand in front of Maria who was on the floor struggling to get up

"The name is Chase Pope a.k.a Chase Collins" Chase smiled at Maria as her eye's widened then immediately her iris turned white as a huge gush of wind cause Chase to go flying and sliding across the floor and crashing into the wall. As Maria and Gabriella quickly got up and was about to run to the cafeteria but weren't sure what Chase was going to do was he going use his power in front of thousands of students and expose the 4 elements and The Sons of Ipswich or act like nothing happened until they heard Chase's voice

"Hmm that's not a nice thing to do for a person you just met but if you want to play that way fine" with his two fingers together he focused on Maria as his iris turned black as he swift his two fingers that sent Maria crashing into the wall causing a hole into the wall and knocking Maria unconscious

Gabriella stopped running and saw what Chase did to Maria she started to run towards Maria but Chase focused on Gabriella and with the same hand lifted Gabriella into the air without touching her he then change his handing into a 'chocking' position as he slowly closed his hands that slowly cut off her breathing she sent one last pleading message to her cousin _'help' _then her world went black

* * *

.AN: Mwahaha I'm so evil no not really but yeah thought I leave you guys at this chapter; so review and you shall find out what happens next :)

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**AN:** Okay I said in my other story that I am all ready for hits and jabs for being delayed in my stories I have done chapters for this but everytime I read it or leave it I want to change it so I think chapter has got to be the longest I've ever done...so to all my patience and awesome reviewers thank you for being patience and enjoy **

* * *

_Meanwhile: While Gabriella and Maria were 'fighting' Chase_**

"Hey guys, hi Pogue" Kate said as she kissed Pogue happily

"Where's Gabriella and Maria?" Kate asked

"Who knows'" Caleb said as he played with his food so did Pogue

"What's up with you?" Sarah asked innocently as she looked at Caleb

"Nothing just really tired"

"Okay"

Leah was happily talking to Anna when all of a sudden Leah felt something and looked to Anna it was the feeling when someone was using so they both figured it might be Gabriella or Maria letting off some steam.

_Few minutes later:_

Anna yelled not too loud but loud enough that caught the group's attention; Leah immediately looked at Anna in worry as she knew she would only feel pain when her cousin was in pain it was a thing between the Garcia they were all somehow connected to Garcia they were closer too

"Anna you alright?" Tyler asked worried

Anna closed her eyes in pain as she felt everything Maria felt; Anna's head felt like a major headache that was causing her head to explode; then all of a sudden it stopped and then Leah eyes widened as she heard Gabriella's voice in her head. She grabbed Anna by her hands and dragged her out of the cafeteria which of course caused the boys to follow her minutes after they ran out of the cafeteria

Leah and Anna both ran to where they could sense Gabriella and Maria it wasn't that far from the cafeteria if Anna's pain was that strong; as the girls turned around the corner it was empty but Leah could still sense the amount of using powers that was used

Anna went to a wall and placed her hands on it and she could sense that her cousin was there but there was no dent nothing like the pain she felt; Anna broke into tears as Leah didn't know what to do but her anger got the better of her she made a fire and was about to throw it but Anna quickly iced it

"Leah don't!" Anna stood up and stared at Leah

"Fine! It's James! That bastard I am going to kill him; if he kills one of them he is dead" Leah said with so much anger as she clenched her fist and fire surrounded her fists

"Kills who?" Caleb asked

Anna turned around to face Caleb and the guys; Tyler noticed Anna been crying so he went up to her and pulled her into his arms as Reid went up to Leah he tried to calm her down until the fire evaporated.

Caleb and Pogue looked around and noticed Gabriella and Maria weren't there

"Where's Maria?" Pogue quickly asked

"James, Ryan or whoever the hell he is! He got them dammit Gab! Why didn't you call me sooner" Leah yelled in frustration

"Anna can you sense Maria? Is she okay?" Leah turned to Anna

Anna closed her eyes as she tried to sense for her cousin but shook her head; Leah said "Concentrate Anna!"

"Yeah well stop breathing down my neck then I'll be able to sense"

"Stop it you two, Anna can you try to concentrate?" Caleb asked

Anna closed her eyes and opened her eyes and clutched her left shoulder and dropped to the floor and gasped for air; Leah ran to her side "Anna what happen!"

"Maria is okay; she is hurt and tired and she pretty weak right now" Pogue eyes widened at what Anna said that he brushed past all of them

"Pogue! Where the hell you going man?" Reid yelled out to Pogue who turned around and faced them and said

"I am going to find Maria and I am going to kill Ryan" Pogue said

Just then Kate and Sarah walked up to them

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked as she looked at the out of dazed Caleb

"Gabriella" was the only words that came out of Caleb's mouth

Leah rolled her eyes and went up to Caleb and slapped him

"Caleb! Snap out of it! Gabriella is captured we don't need you to be all broody right now okay we've dealt with it enough"

Anna then said "Leah you don't think this all part of the premonition?"

"What premonition?" Caleb held his left cheek that got slapped

Leah turned her head towards Anna and said "Well we better hurry up and stop it from coming true"

Kate walked up to Pogue and said "Don't worry you will find them"

Pogue smiled weakly feeling a bit guilty that Kate was here in love with him but his heart was with someone else "Thanks Kate"

_Bell rings_

"Okay everyone we meet in Gabriella and Maria's room" Leah said as everyone nodded and started to breakaway as Kate and Sarah stayed near Leah and Anna.

"I hope you find them" Sarah said but there was something in her voice that made her suspicious

"Yeah I know you would find them" Kate said happily and little to happy

"Umm thanks" Anna said not sure

"Okay bye" the two girls said and turned to walk but as they turned their heads to wave goodbye Leah and Anna caught a glimpse of their iris flashed white leaving a shock Leah and Anna.

"Oh" Anna said

"My" Leah said

"Gosh" they both finished and looked at each other

"Did you see what I thought you saw?" Leah asked

"Who the hell are they?"

"Definitely not Sarah or Kate…You don't think they helped Ryan" Leah said

"Of course by distracting Caleb and Pogue it all makes sense shit he is smart" Anna said

"But how would he know of them girls"

"How would I know?" Leah said

"How are we going to prove that they are not Sarah and Kate?" Anna questioned

Leah linked arms with Anna and said "That my friend is up to our spell making skills we haven't made one in a while you wanna skip class?"

"Hell yeah! Thank gosh Gabriella taught us how to write spells"

"Yeah but we are going have to brush up on those skills" Leah pointed out

_After school:_

_'Hey babe, cld u guys meet us in da woods near da cliffs. K xx Leah xx'_ Reid read his text message and then told the guys as they were walking

"Leah said we meet in the woods near the cliffs" Reid closed his cell phone and slid it back into his pocket

"Alright lets go" Sarah said

"No you are staying I don't want anything happening to you" Caleb turned to Sarah and placed his hands on her shoulders

"No Kate and I are whether you want us to or not" Sarah said determined, Caleb and Pogue sighed as they knew they had made up their mind

"Okay fine" Pogue said as Kate screamed in excitement and wrapped her arms around his waist; Pogue stiffen not in the way Maria touched him more like an uncomfortable stiffen. Reid and Tyler looked at Kate and Sarah weirdly as to why they would come, especially Kate

_In the woods:_

Leah and Anna were sitting on the logs well mainly Leah and Anna was pacing around

"What if they don't bring them? What if the spell does not work? What if this is all screwed up? What if fake Kate and Sarah are powerful or even what if they really are Kate and Sarah?" Anna bombarded herself with questions as Leah watched on in amusement

"Leah hello are you going to answer me!" Anna looked at her best friend

"Anna relax we are both excellent in battle and look here they come" Leah pointed out as Anna turned saw Caleb holding Sarah's hand and Kate's arms wrapped around an uncomfortable Pogue who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders as Reid and Tyler saw their girlfriends but noticed their face expression glaring at Kate and Sarah

"Hey why are we meeting here?" Caleb asked as Sarah smiled 'innocently' and pulled herself closer towards Caleb

Anna said "To find out the truth" and as her iris turned icy blue she focused on Sarah and created ice around her up to Sarah's stomach causing her and Caleb let go of their hands

"What the hell Anna?" Tyler yelled

"Caleb! Help me" Sarah yelled pathetically (AN:if that is possible)

"Leah and Anna what is the meaning of this" Caleb yelled

"Well why don't we ask Kate?" Leah iris turned orange and created fire in her hand

Pogue stood in front of her "If you are going to hurt her then you are going have to get through me"

Leah just shook her head "Damn they are real good Anna keep freezing Sarah if Kate ain't talking"

"My pleasure" Anna said and continued; before Caleb's iris turned black; Sarah had broken the ice with her iris white; Caleb's eyes widened at what he was seeing

"Kate, stop faking it lets give these bitches a run of their money" Sarah said

Kate unwrapped her arms around Pogue as Pogue gripped her arms and said "Who the hell are you? What have you done with Maria?"

"Aww Pogue, funny you thinking of Maria instead of Kate" Kate's iris turned white and sent Pogue flying back

"So you still calling yourselves Kate and Sarah?" Leah asked; Reid and Tyler were going in to help but Anna turned her head

"No this is our battle, please" Tyler obliged but Reid refused but Leah turned her head and said

"Don't you dare come Reid I have to do this for once prove to my self that I can battle without Gab and Maria" Reid scowled quietly and walked back with Tyler as they walked to Pogue and Caleb and made they all made their way to a tree not far from the 4 girls as they had no choice but watch on and for once in their lives feel helpless

* * *

"So are you going to tell us where Gabriella and Maria is? Or would I have to burn it out of you" 

"You're going have to burn it out of me" Sarah said as she sent a flying ball of energy ball towards Leah that sent her flying but because she ascended they all had the power to levitate as Leah paused in the air she laughed

"Oh please it that all you got! Have you guys even ascended because let me tell you we have" Anna said and rose in the air as well causing both Sarah and Kate's eyes widen and it showed fear in their eyes

"Well Anna that answered our question" Leah said and shaped her fire ball into a horseshoe and threw it at Sarah as she tried to reflect it but she wasn't powerful enough that it grabbed her around the neck and dragged Sarah by her neck and locking her to a near trunk of a tree that was next to the boys

Reid yelled out "That's my girl"

Leah descended and walked towards Sarah getting ready to attack her again; Kate disappeared and was now behind Leah; Anna saw this and by quick motion created an ice into a spear and threw it at Kate

"Too bad you missed me…" Kate said and was ready to kill her right there but was stabbed in the left shoulder

"Ahhhh!" Kate gasped and held on tight to her shoulder and looked the ice spear she looked up in the sky to see Anna and she quickly shook her head causing Anna to go flying but she caught the nearest tree and caused it to turn into ice as the branch she was holding onto broke off she quickly walked up to Kate and grabbed her by her neck and sent her flying to a tree near Sarah.

Anna's iris turned to a normal colour and she had never felt so much anger in her life heck she has never used so much power she went up to the fallen Kate and dragged by the neck and hit her against the tree; she gripped tighter and tighter as Kate was running out of breath

Leah saw Anna had it under control so she sent four more fireball horseshoes latching onto Sarah's arms and legs; Leah got rid of the fire around her neck and placed her hands on her neck

"Now you want to tell us where they are Kate?" Anna said

Kate didn't rely as she tried to breathe

"What is the matter am I choking you too hard" Anna said gripping her tighter as the ice started to freeze Kate's neck

"Anna loosen up don't let the anger control you" Leah said

Anna took few deep breaths in and then she let Kate go as she collapsed to the ground and tried to regain her breath "You better not have let anything happen to Gabriella or Maria"

"Anna, say the spell" Leah looked at the pissed off Anna

Anna picked Kate up by the neck again as her iris turned the icy blue again she said

_To help reveal this faux_

_I call upon the element of water_

_To wash away the mask_

_Of Pogue's first true affection_

As the boys watched on they saw Kate's appearance change into this blonde skinny Barbie wannabe girl; Pogue's eyes widened as he watched what happened.

Anna let go of the new girl and yelled "Leah the spell worked"

"Okay lets try mine" Leah's iris turned orange as she said the spell

_Deep inside me I know who you are_

_But to expose your lies_

_I call upon the element of fire _

_To burn off the mask_

_Of Caleb's old heart's desire _

The girl once known as Sarah started to change appearance her once blonde hair turned black and she turned into an emo-looking kind of girl; Leah quickly let go of her and threw her next to the fake Kate.

Leah and Anna looked at each other than walked up to the new girls as Leah pulled out a piece of paper and together Anna and Leah said together

_Within yourselves_

_You tell us lies to the core_

_But in front of us now_

_And with this spell_

_You will tell us the truth _

_You little whores_

With a wrap of light it surrounded the two new girls then disappeared. As the iris on Leah and Anna changed back to their normal colour; the Sons of Ipswich joined them as Reid and Tyler slung their arms around their girlfriend's shoulders

"That was impressive" Tyler looked at Anna who smiled proudly

"Yeah babe got to hand it to you; you looked hot battling out there" Reid smirked

Anna looked Leah and said "'you little whores' is that the best come you could come up with"

"What they were, and it was the only word I could think of that rhymed with core"

"Did the spell work?" Caleb asked with no emotion

"I don't know lets see" Leah said and knelt down to be eye leveled with the girl that was once Kate

"What is you name?"

The blonde lifted her head up and said "Cindy Miles"

Leah turned her head to see if they approved; Leah turned her head to the black-haired girl that was once Sarah "What is your name?"

"Mindy Miles"

"Interesting you sisters"

"Cousins" Mindy answered

"Hmm who do work for?" Anna asked now eye-leveled with Mindy

"Chase Pope" all 4 boys eyes widened at what Mindy said

"Liar you work for Ryan Cotts"

This caused Cindy to laugh "Ryan Cotts is Chase Pope"

"What? Are you saying Chase Pope is behind all this he is the powerful source" Caleb asked

"Yeah" Mindy laughed

"Why would Master send us to someone you guys have defeated?" Anna asked

"Master" Cindy said then spat some blood from her busted lips

"Your Master is dead!" Cindy evily laughed

"What did you say!" Anna grabbed Cindy by the neck

"I said your master is dead" Anna tightened her grip on Cindy

"I know how?" Anna asked

"Chase, did you actually think your Master wanted to send you here to stop a powerful source yeah right that would be last thing to do to prevent Gabriella's destiny from coming true…poor old man couldn't stand a chance his last words were 'My daughters my love…save them" Mindy spoke truthfully unable to stop the words from coming out then she smirked this drove Leah overboard as she yelled and grabbed Mindy by her neck and pushed her against the tree

"Give one good reason why I shouldn't burn your neck right here right now"

"Because I know where Gabriella and Maria are even though you just maybe too late" Mindy said

The 4 boys quickly split up as Tyler and Pogue tried to calm Anna from freezing Cindy's neck off and Reid and Caleb calming Leah from burning Mindy's neck off

"Come on baby, she knows where Maria and Gabriella are, just let her go" Reid said holding onto Leah's shoulders

As the tears stared to form she said "They killed my master, my only parent that I had and remember why can't I just kill her and let the other one show us where they are…I just want to bring justice" Leah said trying to hold back the tears as she was the one that never cried

"You want justice let them take us to Chase" Caleb said calmly

Leah realized and set her mind now to killing Chase for good as she let go of Mindy "Fine" at the same time Anna had let go of Cindy and fell into Tyler's arms

Leah just walked away to the cliffs and sighed as Reid followed her as she stopped and stared at the sky he pulled her into a hug and whispered

"Everything will be okay"

Leah sighed and wrapped her arms around Reid and looked up at Reid "How do you know?"

"Because you have me and the boys to help we won't stop until we find Gabriella and Maria at least I know Caleb and Pogue won't stop"

Leah just nodded as the tears started to fall; Reid smiled weakly and wiped it away with his thumbs "Leah everything is going to be okay; I promise you that" as he pulled her into a hug. Pogue later approached them and said

"Caleb asked where they were held captive"

Leah lifted her head abruptly from Reid's shoulders and said "Yeah and where are they?"

"Putnam's barn"

"Wait didn't it burn down?" Leah looked at Pogue confused

"Well my guess is that Chase rebuilt it again; come on lets' go" Pogue said as the 6 teens made their way to Putnam's Barn hoping they just weren't too late

* * *

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed that chapter I have been fixing chapter 11 and 12 don't know when I would be able to put it up dodges flying sharp object. So sorry for the delay...Chapter 11 should be up today.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

AN: Yep Chapter 11 is here okay this chapter takes place when Leah and Anna are doing the 'interrogation'. Okay from now on I have decided to thank my fellow reviewers by names instead of just saying 'thank you my reviewers' so let the naming begin: **_anangelwithnoname, BEEcausexoxo, Songorita, ProcrastinatingPyro09, laymetosleep33._**

I would like to thank _**BEEcausexoxo**_ for her comment as I had written up chapter 11 and was half way through 12 already then I read your comment you pushed me onto the track as I re-read my chapters and I seemed to fall off the track of focusing only on Gabriella and Maria. So because of your comment you have given me some inspiration for the chapters after 12. Thanks again

Now to drag in the **_bad news, _**because it is my last year in high school my parents want me to do really well so in order for that they want to band me from my fanfiction reading and writing. But I made a deal that I won't fanfiction I will only write my fanfiction and the only time I will go on fanfiction is to upload my stories and read reviews...that deal seems to make them happy for now so I hope that they don't change their minds

Enough of my rambling! Now for Chapter 11

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Gabriella opened her eyes she had to blink a couple of times for her eyes to get used the light she could tell it was only afternoon she was about to move but noticed that her hands were tied up as she tried to loosen herself she heard that voice again the one that haunted her premonition and the one that she heard in the hallway and before she lost conscious.

"Ahh Gabriella about time you wake up thought I killed you" Chase laughed

"Sorry to disappoint you, you didn't, now where is Maria?" Gabriella said and looked at Chase with determination in her eyes

"Ahh just to the right side of you and look at that she is waking up" Chase pointed out

Gabriella turned her head and saw Maria waking up and said in her mind _"Maria you alright?"_

"_Yeah my left shoulder is killing but let's get this son of a bitch"_ Maria thought weakly

"_Yeah" _

Gabriella looked around at where they were held captive the place looked familiar she thought out loud

"Where are we?"

"Glad you asked; we are where it all began"

"Putnam's barn" Gabriella said

Chase smiled even more "Wow you are smarter than I thought" Maria on the other hand iris turned white but Chase felt it and his iris turned black and he choked Maria without touching her just like he did to Gabriella without taking his eyes off Gabriella he said

"I wouldn't try anything because if you did I could just accidentally cut off her air supply" Chase said wickedly before Gabriella could use her powers she just said

"I won't try anything please let Maria go" Gabriella pleaded with Chase

Chase chuckled at Gabriella's weakness and let Maria go as he stretched his right hand and a small book came to him

"What the hell do you want with me? Because obviously you are not planning on using Maria" Gabriella asked and looked to Maria who was trying to catch her breath

"Well I want to help you Gabriella"

"What? How the hell can you help me?" Gabriella now confused

"By making you stronger" Chase said not looking up from the book

"Here we are; the spell to expose the dark magic in you"

"What? Dark magic please you don't need dark magic you are already evil enough in my books"

"No Gab this is for you" Chase smiled and Gabriella's eyes widened then laughed

"Don't call me Gab, and the only way for me to start using dark magic is for me to say the spell and you can't make me say the spell" Gabriella smiled as if she accomplished something

"Now see this is where I use Maria if you don't say the spell then I will kill off Maria, she will be a lot harder to kill than your master"

Gabriella eyes widened and she felt her world had stopped "Master?"

"Yeah that's right your Master had quite a battle with him considering he was an old man pretty powerful for his age to" Chase laughed as he looked at the spell

Gabriella was so pissed off that she tried to release herself from the ropes tied around her hands but she couldn't break free

"Oh forgot to mention they are magically tied so only I can untie them"

"Now do you want Maria to live? If you do you are going to repeat the words of this spell" Chase said and bent down to Gabriella to be eye-leveled with her and held up the book in front of her face

Gabriella looked at Maria who looked at her and said "Don't Gab don't listen to Chase; Leah and Anna and Caleb and the boys will come and save us"

'_We are coming Gab just hang in there' _Gabriella heard Leah say in her mind

"Oh let me guess they are coming but just what if they had a car accident trust me I am well known to do that and I am a lot stronger then what I was 5 weeks ago thanks to the battle with your master. They will all die and it will be your entire fault Gabriella Hudsen" Chase stood up before his iris turned black Gabriella yelled

"Don't! I will say the spell" Gabriella said with tears in her eyes she couldn't lose anymore people on her account even if it meant turning evil and facing her destiny

"Gab! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Maria yelled

Gabriella turned her head to Maria and said "It is the only way and you have to promise me something"

"No"

"Maria! Please!" Gabriella pleaded with her best friend Maria nodded her weakly

"When this dark magic take over if there is no way for me to get it out of me please just kill me before I kill you all I can't lose anyone because I did it I would never forgive myself…Can you promise me that?"

"But…"

"No buts, Maria you have to okay, tell Leah and Anna I'm sorry and make sure Reid and Tyler protect them with their life and please date Pogue for freaking sake and…and tell Caleb I love him and I'm so sorry if there was any other way I would have taken it" Gabriella said crying as Maria as well had tears falling couldn't believing this was happening

"Can you promise all of that Maria?"

Maria just nodded a Chase said sarcastically "Okay so sorry to break up this little goodbye slash cry me a river story slash my wrists if you don't shut up, but can we get going"

"Fine one condition as soon as I say the spell you let go of Maria and leave my friends alone including the Sons of Ipswich"

"Fine" Chase said quickly and held the book in front of Gabriella

Gabriella took a deep breath and before she started Maria said "You know he is lying Gab, how can you believe him"

"I have to believe in something"

"Shut it Maria or I will kill you…Gabriella read the spell now"

"Fine impatient" before Gabriella started she said in her mind to Maria, Leah and Anna _'I love you all' _

Gabriella looked outside that through the doors that Chase left open and noticed that the sun was now setting and looked at the book in front of her and started to read

_Evil in me _

_Evil that cannot be seen_

_I call upon the dark magic that hides in me_

_To take control over my body _

As Gabriella read she noticed Chase smiling away and Maria trying to break free then she heard commotion outside of the barn and this also caught Chase's and Maria's attention Chase quickly closed the door and locked it. Gabriella then heard Leah yell

"It's locked!"

"Stand back!" Gabriella heard Caleb yell then all of a sudden the two big doors busted open

Chase panicked and yelled "Read the spell! Or I swear I will kill them all one by one"

Gabriella glanced at Caleb who came running in and she mouthed 'I'm sorry' and then finished the spell

_And take over every good magic in my blood _

_And replace it with the dark magic that I yearn for!_

Gabriella yelled out when Caleb heard the words and recognized the spell and ran to try anyway of stopping it but by a big power blast that was created wiping anyone within its range as it sent Caleb flying in the air flying back to the entrance. Chase laughed wickedly and untied Maria in a blink of an eye, Pogue tried to run to Maria's side but as he tried he too was sent flying back. As the power scene died down Caleb slowly stood up but was helped by Reid with Gabriella and Chase gone Tyler went to help Pogue but Pogue was already up and ran to Maria's side

"Maria…come on Maria wake up don't close those eyes on me yet" Pogue pleaded as he held Maria in his arm

The last thing Maria heard was the anger of Caleb and then she felt the darkness take over.

* * *

AN: Okay people that was Chapter 11! Finally it is up and I am very happy ummm Chapter 12 is still be being written that one will be based around Pogue and Maria and then Chapter 13 is undecided but it will definetly be based around Leah and Anna. So all my reviewers review and I shall post another chapter for this story soon.

* * *


	12. SORRY!

**AN:** Okay I want to say **SORRY!!** I won't be writing for awhile because I said before it's my final year in high school and I really want to focus my attention on studying so you won't see me for awhile as you haven't heard from me in a long time and I am terribly sorry for that. This also includes my stopping of my youtube videos wipe tear

Anyway after I finish school which is around the middle of November and after I finish school I am going holidaying in AMERICA!! LA HERE I COME!! Sorry I am very excited for that trip...I probably try to write during my trip but I don't think I be able to post it until I come back

Anywho...but who knows I might post a random chapter wink wink


End file.
